I'm Here
by Panda Nai
Summary: "Semua orang berpikir dia gila. Semua orang berpikir dia berbahaya. Tapi aku... aku ada di sini untuknya"- sebuah kisah tentang persahabatan, tentang arti memaknai sebuah hidup. Kita hidup dalam kerasnya dunia. Untuk itu jangan ada kata menyerah.


Disclaimer - Gundam Seed/Destiny by Sunrise

Original Fiction - Panda Nai

Warning: Typoo, tragedi, angst, dan problemo lainnya

Cast(s): Shinn Asuka – Stellar Lousier – Auel Neider

 _Semua orang berpikir dia gila..._

"Stellar!"

Srak... suara benda terdengar berjatuhan. Menimbulkan kepanikan orang-orang yang berada dalam auditorium Heliopolis.

 _Semua orang berpikir dia berbahaya._

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Menjauh kalian semua!"

Teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sembari melempar-lempar properti pertunjukkan ke sembarang arah. Tampilannya sudah sangat kacau. Bahkan kostum yang sudah susah payah dibuat, dirusak begitu saja olehnya.

 _Tak ada yang sudi mendekatinya_

Para kru dan panitia penyelenggara teater mundur beberapa langkah. Ada yang memasang kuda-kuda untuk melumpuhkan pergerakan si pengamuk yang masih histeris.

 _Tapi aku... aku..._

Shinn berlari dan menangkap Stellar yang masih mengamuk, dari belakang. Ia rengkuh tubuh sahabat tersayangnya itu dengan erat. Meski Stellar meronta, bahkan tak segan mencoba berbalik untuk menyerang Shinn. Tapi, Shinn tidak peduli.

"Hei, Stellar. Hentikan semua ini." Suara lirih pemuda bermata merah terdengar parau saat memohon. Air matanya hampir menetes. Beberapa menit bertahan, memeluk Stellar yang sudah mulai lelah karena kehabisan tenaga.

Bruk...

Properti yang berada dalam genggaman terlepas, saat tubuh gadis itu jatuh terkulai dalam pelukan Shinn. Peluh membanjiri. Dengan wajah pucat, pandangan mata yang sayu, setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk mata magentanya. Ia bergumam pelan...

"Aku tidak ingin berada di sini, Shinn."

 _Aku ada di sini untuknya_

 **I'm Here**

 **Enjoy it...**

Suara gemericik air terdengar mengalir melalui keran wastafel. Seorang pemuda berdiri tegak, sorot matanya terlihat tak bercahaya. Gelas yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya ia biarkan basah terkena air. Akhir-akhir ini ada beberapa masalah yang melandanya, membuatnya lelah. Helaan napas terdengar. Ia melepaskan gelas yang ada ditangannya, kemudian meringkuk di depan wastafel, dengan keran yang masih menyala.

"Aku harus kuat. Aku tak boleh lemah." Gumamnya sambil mencengkram kuat kaos yang ia kenakan, tepat di bagian dada.

Wajahnya menoleh ke kanan, ke arah pintu coklat yang mulai terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis bertubuh kurus. Gadis itu baru bangun dari tidurnya. Spontan Shinn berdiri dari posisi menyedihkannya.

"Kau baru bangun, Stellar?"

Yang diajak berbicara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berjalan ke arah kulkas, mengambil sebotol jus mangga. "Begitulah, Shinn."

Shinn mematikan keran wastafel sebelum berjalan menuju Stellar. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kening Stellar. Hangat. Ia melirik Stellar yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana... dengan keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya Shinn dengan suara yang pelan.

Stellar menjauhkan tangan Shinn, dan menyentuh keningnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. "Baik." Jawabnya.

Hm, Shinn tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan kepala Stellar. "Hari ini aku akan pergi mengunjungi seseorang. Kau mau ikut?"

Bagai terjebak dalam dimensi waktu. Stellar membisu dengan wajah yang datar. Saat ini ia sedang bertarung dengan argumen-argumen yang bermunculan dalam benaknya. Sekitar sepuluh menit gadis itu terdiam. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri berulang kali. Napasnya memburu, membuat Shinn mau tak mau harus mengambil tindakan sebelum Stellar lepas kendali seperti kemarin lusa, saat mereka menghadiri pertunjukkan teater.

"Baiklah, Stellar. Kau tak perlu ikut. Jangan memikirkan apapun, ok. Cukup tunggu aku di sini. Kau bisa?"

Stellar mengangguk pelan. Napasnya sudah terasa normal, dan ini membuatnya bisa berpikir jernih dari beberapa menit sebelumnya. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar. Meninggalkan Shinn seorang diri di dapur.

Shinn bisa mendengar suara kuncian dari dalam kamar. Ia bergerak maju dan menyentuh pintu kamar Stellar. Matanya terpejam sejenak. Ia tahu Stellar akan mengurung diri agar merasa aman dari ancaman luar ketika Shinn pergi. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Shinn bahkan belum bersiap untuk pergi.

"Stellar, buka pintunya." Pinta Shinn.

Namun pintu itu tetap tertutup. Shinn bahkan ragu dengan apa yang dilakukan Stellar di dalam. "Stellar." Ia mengetuk pintu kamar. Berharap Stellar akan membukanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shinn. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku bisa merasakannya."

Tangan Shinn menjauh dari pintu kamar. Senyum kesedihan tercetak di wajahnya. Bagaimana ia tak mengkhawatirkan kondisi Stellar, di saat Stellar takut dengan seluruh dunia. Stellar pernah berkata padanya tentang dunia luar yang selalu memperhatikannya dan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Dunia tak menginginkannya. Dan Stellar ingin pergi dari semua perasaan itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shinn yang dijawab iya oleh Stellar dari balik pintu. "Baiklah. Jika kau merasa tak aman, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghubungi dan menunggumu tiba untuk menyelamatkanku." Ucap Stellar yang duduk bersandar pada pintu. Matanya melihat seisi ruangan yang sangat berantakkan akibat ulahnya. Ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Shinn pergi menjauh, dari balik pintu kamarnya, gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian beranjak menuju kasur. Mengurung diri dalam tebalnya selimut.

"A-aku akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

"Shinn, lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sambut Talia Gladys saat Shinn memasuki kafe yang berada di perempatan jalan Heliopolis.

"Cukup baik, bu."

Talia lalu memberikan kecupan di pipi kanan dan kiri Shinn, kemudian menggiringnya pada salah satu kursi. "Kau semakin tampan."

Shinn terkekeh. Ya, Talia sudah seperti ibu baginya, setelah ibu kandungnya pergi dari dunia. Shinn sebenarnya anak yatim piatu, dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan yang berada jauh dari Ibu Kota Heliopolis, tepatnya di kawasan perdesaan kecil di pesisir pantai, Onogoro. Shinn kecil berusia 6 tahun tentu tak memiliki siapa-siapa setelah tragedi pembakaran yang menewaskan kedua orang tua dan adik kecil nya. Tak ada sanak keluarga yang mau merawatnya, hingga ia dilarikan ke panti asuhan.

Hidup di panti selama 7 tahun tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Di sana ia bertemu dengan banyak teman yang seusia dengannya. Dan dengan pengasuh baik hati yang salah satunya adalah Talia, yang kini telah menikah dan mengikuti suami menetap di Heliopolis. Pernikahan Talia dengan suaminya, Gilbert Durandal, dikaruniai seorang putera bernama Rey yang kini berusia genap 8 tahun.

"Omong-omong, Shinn. Bagaimana kondisi Stellar?" Talia bertanya seraya menyuguhkan _caffe latte_ yang dibawakan oleh pegawainya, pada Shinn.

Shinn menyesap _caffe latte_ nya dan menunduk. Membuat Talia menarik kesimpulan bahwa kondisi Stellar sedang tidak baik.

"Masih sama. Tak ada perubahan yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Bahkan pada fase tertentu, Stellar bisa berada dalam kondisi terburuknya." Jelas Shinn sambil memasang senyum ketegaran. Berusaha agar Talia tak ikut merasa sedih dengan keadaan yang sudah terjadi.

Talia menopang dagunya dan menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan jalanan yang begitu padat dengan aktivitas manusia. "Kejadian itu benar-benar memberikan dampak buruk pada Stellar."

Shinn mengangguk dan memperhatikan pusaran susu yang ada pada _coffe latte_ nya. Seandainya saja tragedi itu tidak terjadi, tentu Stellar tak perlu menanggung beban yang begitu berat hingga merusak mentalnya. Shinn menutup wajahnya saat matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Melihat itu, dengan sigap talia berpindah posisi duduk di sampingnya.

Talia menyandarkan kepala Shinn di pundaknya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Talia sadar adakalanya Shinn membutuhkan sandaran, di saat dirinya tak mampu menghadapi kerasnya hidup.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat tragedi yang menimpa Stellar. Aku tak tahu, dan menyesal mengapa aku tak bisa membantunya."

Talia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shinn. "Sudahlah, Shinn. Kita akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada Stellar."

Shinn membalas pelukan yang diberikan Talia. Hatinya mulai terasa lega. "Hm, terima kasih, bu."

.

.

.

"Sekali-kali berkunjunglah ke rumah bersama Stellar. Rey merindukan kalian." Tawar Talia saat mengantar kepergian Shinn.

Shinn tersenyum dan memeluk Talia sejenak. "Jika Stellar sudah siap. Aku rasa dia belum ingin keluar dari zona amannya."

Talia tertawa dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Shinn. "Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Stellar. Katakan padanya, Ibu merindukannya."

Shinn mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menuju motornya. Memasang helm, dan menjalankannya menuju suatu tempat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya sempat teralihkan pada bayangan masa lalu. Di mana ia melihat Stellar berteriak histeris sampai ingin menceburkan dirinya ke dalam laut. Stellar Lousier, sahabat kecilnya selama berada di panti asuhan. Stellar memasuki panti setahun setelah Shinn. Usia mereka sama. Saat itu, Stellar tidak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan seorang anak lelaki. Bukan saudara. Talia bilang mereka berdua ditemukan bersama di bawah jembatan dalam latar belakang yang berbeda. Di mana Stellar kecil yang sering mendapat perlakuan keras dari kerabatnya, dan sengaja ditingglkan di tengah keramaian. Stellar yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa berlari menyusuri jalan untuk pulang. Tak ada lagi tempat tinggal baginya, selain neraka yang selama ini menyiksanya.

Stellar yang malang terus berlari sepanjang hari. Ia tersesat, karena tak mengenali area sekelilingnya. Keluarganya sepertinya sangat ingin mengenyahkannya. Air matanya menetes. Menatap langit, memohon pada keajaiban dunia.

Doanya tersampaikan. Seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan dengan pakaian compang-camping menghampirinya dengan sebungkus roti. 'Makanlah', itulah kata pertama yang didengar Stellar dari anak lelaki asing itu. Mencoba tersenyum, Stellar menyambut roti yang diberikan, dan memakannya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju bawah jembatan, tempat di mana anak lelaki itu tinggal.

Tes...

Shinn memejamkan mata sedetik. Sungguh kenyataan pahit. Mendengar kisah Stellar yang berjuang hidup dalam kekejaman. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata. Shinn mempercepat laju motornya saat ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

.

.

.

Neo terkejut mendapati Shinn berdiri di depan rumahnya. Segera ia menghampiri dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Shinn."

Shinn berbalik menatap Neo yang sepertinya baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit. "Hai, dokter."

Neo menyadari raut wajah kacau Shinn dengan mata yang sembab. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Ia lalu membawa Shinn untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Shinn?" tanya Neo saat mereka berdua sudah duduk dalam ruang tamu.

Shinn tersenyum lemah, menatap nanar Neo. "Stellar."

Neo memejamkan mata. Mendengar nama Stellar membuatnya mengerti, jika kondisi gadis itu kembali memburuk setelah menjalani perawatan tiga bulan yang lalu dengannya. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?"

Shinn mengangguk. "Kemarin lusa aku membawanya menonton sebuah pertunjukkan teater. Aku rasa ia harus belajar mengenal dunia luar yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Awalnya berjalan lancar. Tapi..." pemuda itu mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan. "...saat ditengah pertunjukkan, salah satu pemain meminta penonton untuk berpartisipasi dalam cerita. Mereka menunjuk Stellar. Aku berpikir inilah saatnya, ternyata tidak. Stellar mulai panik dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di panggung. Aku mencoba menghentikannya hingga ia pingsan. Membawanya pulang. Akan tetapi, sesaat Stellar berada di rumah, ia langsung mengurung diri, tidak ingin menemuiku. Aku mendengar suara tangisannya, ia bahkan menjerit. Sungguh itu menyakitkan."

Neo mengangguk perlahan dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Shinn. "Baiklah, kali ini kita akan mencoba pengobatan yang berbeda. Penyakit Stellar memang susah disembuhkan, namun bukan berarti dia tak bisa bebas dari itu. Kau harus percaya, Shinn. Percaya jika Stellar mampu melewatinya."

Shinn menutup wajahnya, mulai terisak. Hari ini hatinya sangat kacau. Selama dua tahun Stellar menderita _panic disorder_ yang disebabkan oleh sebuah tragedi masa lalu. Tragedi yang terjadi pada tahun terakhir mereka di SMP.

Saat itu... begitu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Shinn baru saja pulang dari kediaman Neo, berjalan memasuki rumah kecil yang disediakan oleh Talia selama tinggal di Heliopolis bersama Stellar. Sebenarnya Talia mengetahui jika Shinn dan Stellar pergi meninggalkan Onogoro untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMA di Heliopolis. Talia sudah mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya. Namun, karena sebuah kondisi yang saat itu belum Shinn sadari, Stellar menolak untuk tinggal dengan Talia meski ia sudah lama mengenalnya.

Dengan alasan tak ingin merepotkan Talia yang sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, Stellar menolak lembut. Talia tak ingin memaksa keduanya, tapi tak ingin juga melihat dua anak kesayangannya ini kesusahan mencari tempat tinggal. Untuk itulah Talia memberikan rumah kecil yang pernah ia tinggali berdua dengan suaminya ketika baru menikah. Rumah kecil bergaya minimalis dengan cat krim. Di tempat inilah Shinn tinggal bersama Stellar.

Awal hidup mereka berdua di Heliopolis berjalan damai. Mereka pun berhasil masuk ke SMA prestasi Heliopolis. Kondisi Stellar saat itu baik-baik saja. Ia sudah tidak sering menangis, seperti ketika berada di Onogoro. Stellar dengan wajah cantiknya, bisa membuat siapa saja terpesona. Semua teman-teman kelas menyukainya. Seminggu belajar di SMA, membuat popularitas Stellar meningkat. Hingga...

Satu kejadian aneh menimpanya...

Waktu itu, Stellar mengikuti pelajaran biologi di lab untuk mengetahui tentang organ dalam. Masing-masing siswa di berikan satu tikus yang sudah diberikan anestesi. Tugas mereka adalah membedah tikus itu dan mengamati organ dalamnya.

Stellar yang sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan guru, tiba-tiba menjadi tak tenang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keringat menetes deras, kulitnya memucat, napasnya tersengal karena merasa lehernya tercekik hebat. Stellar mundur hingga menabrak meja salah seorang siswa. Alat-alat bedah berjatuhan sebagian mengenai kakinya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Kepanikan melandanya begitu melihat ada darah mengalir di kakinya. Tubuhnya yang panik luar biasa, dengan sekejap ia berteriak.

Shinn yang berada dalam ruangan itu segera menghampiri Stellar. Ia singkirkan pisau yang melukai kaki Stellar.

Stellar yang merasa kehilangan kendali, langsung mendorong Shinn dan berteriak, ia sampai meringkuk, menangis histeris.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Berbagai pandangan terlempar, kaget, bingung, marah, kasihan, bahkan sampai jijik diberikan pada Stellar. Sejak saat itu, kehidupan Stellar hancur.

"Stellar." Shinn mengetuk pintu kamar Stellar.

Beberapa menit tak mendapat respon, membuat Shinn takut. Ada apa dengan Stellar? Ia membuka paksa pintu kamar. Matanya terbelalak melihat Stellar yang meringkuk di sudut kamar.

"Stellar!" Shinn mengangkat tubuh ringkih itu, membawanya dalam pelukan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tak menghubungiku?" tangis Shinn pecah saat ia merasa Stellar tak bergerak sedikitpun. Lagi-lagi Stellar kehilangan kesadarannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu mengamuk hebat.

"Oh, kumohon, Stellar."

.

.

.

Dokter Neo keluar dari ruang perawatan dan menghampiri Shinn yang sedang duduk termenung di kursi, di lorong Rumah Sakit. Pandangannya nampak kosong. Menurutnya, ini kondisi paling buruk yang pernah Stellar alami. Andai saja _dia_ ada di sini.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah memberikan antidepresan padanya. Ia sudah tenang, kau boleh menemuinya sekarang. Kita bisa memulai terapinya besok pagi, mengingat tubuh Stellar lemas kekurangan cairan."

Shinn mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Neo. Dirinya lalu berdiri dan memasuki ruang perawatan Stellar. Matanya meneduh melihat gadis itu terbaring sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Stellar." Panggil Shinn seraya mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang Stellar untuk duduk. Ia genggam erat tangan Stellar, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Shinn, kau menangis?" sebelah tangannya menggapai wajah Shinn, menghapus genangan air mata di pelupuk mata. Sedetik ia tersenyum manis. "Matamu bengkak."

"Stellar. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Senyum manis itu langsung pudar dari wajah Stellar. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Masih menyentuh wajah dan menggenggam erat tangan Shinn. "Dunia masih ingin melenyapkanku."

Shinn membelai lembut rambut Stellar. "Itu tidak benar, Stellar."

Stellar meneguk liurnya, matanya sudah berair. "Aku merindukkan Auel."

Mendengar nama seseorang disebut begitu saja oleh Stellar, sukses menghancurkan pertahanan Shinn untuk tidak menangis. Ia merunduk, memeluk tubuh Stellar.

"Bolehkan aku bertemu Auel?" tangis Stellar seketika pecah. Jauh dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia menginginkan Auel untuk berada di sisinya. Tangannya bergetar membalas pelukan Shinn.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawabku, Shinn?"

Tak ingin melepas Stellar, Shinn mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia perbuat. Mencoba menenangkan diri, tak ingin membuat Stellar kembali panik dengan kondisinya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Tangisannya mengucur deras hingga membasahi pipi Stellar.

"Kita berdua merindukan Auel, Stellar."

.

.

.

 _Onogoro, 3 tahun yang lalu._

" _Shinn... kau harus menemaniku hari ini." Rengek Stellar pada Shinn yang sedang berbaring di ruang UKS._

 _Shinn yang terpejam kontan mengerutkan kening. Bangkit dari rebahannya, dan menatap jengkel Stellar. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa, Stellar."_

" _Tapi..." gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak menarik-narik lengan seragam Shinn. "...hari ini kita harus membelikan hadiah untuk Auel."_

 _Alis Shinn terangkat satu. "Hadiah?" tanyanya, membuat Stellar mengangguk antusias._

" _Benar. Kau lupa Auel memenangkan kompetisi matematika. Hari ini kita akan memberinya selamat dan membawakan hadiahnya. Kau tak perlu mencemaskan uang. Selama seminggu aku membantu Murrue di kedai. Aku dapat imbalan, kita bisa melakukan perayaan kecil di panti."_

 _Shinn mengetuk kepala Stellar. "Kau mengumpulkan uang demi Auel yang belum tentu berhasil. Kau sangat percaya diri."_

 _Stellar tertawa pelan dan menggaruk kepala. "Karena aku yakin dengan kemampuan, Auel. Dan..." mata gadis itu memancarkan cahaya, perasaan bahagia. "...aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya, setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku selama ini."_

 _Shinn mengacak gemas rambut Stellar, lalu tersenyum. Ya, Auel Neider. Seorang lelaki yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan Stellar, ketika gadis itu dibuang oleh keluarganya. Seorang anak lelaki yang membawa harapan baru pada Stellar. Bersama memasuki panti dalam keadaan yang sama-sama tragis, membuat Auel bertekad untuk selalu menjaga Stellar, hingga saat ini._

" _Kau benar-benar menyayangi Auel."_

 _Stellar terdiam memandang Shinn. Ia lalu mendekat pada Shinn, membuat pemuda tampan itu merona. "Shinn tidak menyayangi Auel?"_

 _Shinn langsung menggeleng. "Te-tentu saja aku menyayanginya. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, bodoh?"_

 _Stellar mundur dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Hehe, Shinn tahu? Hanya Auel yang kupunya saat ini. Jadi, tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya. Ma-maksudku, bukan berarti aku tak sayang kalian semua. Kau," telunjuk Stellar menyentuh lengan Shinn. "Auel, ibu, Malchio-san, Vino, Sting, dan semua yang ada di panti. Aku menyayangi kalian." Aku Stellar dengan malu, hingga Shinn menyerah dan akan ikut dalam rencana Stellar._

 _._

 _._

" _Di mana Auel?" tanya Stellar pada penghuni panti ketika ia dan Shinn pergi membolos dari sekolah untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk pesta._

 _Sting yang sedang mengawasi Clotho bermain, menunjuk ke luar. "Dia pergi ke pantai."_

" _Ah, aku akan menyusulnya. Shinn, kau urus ini sebentar, ok." Ucap Stellar yang menyerahkan seluruh belanjaan pada Shinn._

 _Shinn menggerutu keras memanggil Stellar yang secepat kilat berlari menuju Auel. Sting tertawa keras melihat hal itu._

" _Sebaiknya kau bantu aku meletakkan semua bahan ini, Sting." Satu kantong belanjaan mendarat indah di wajah Sting. Lelaki berambut hijau itu merutuk kesal pada Shinn, lalu berjalan membawa kantong belanjaan itu ke dapur._

" _Siapa yang akan memasak ini semua? Malchio pergi menghadiri upacara perpisahan TK Luna. Dan ibu sudah lama tidak ada di panti."_

 _Shinn mendengus, teringat hanya Stellar satu-satunya gadis yang bisa memasak di panti. Luna masih kecil. Mengharap Sting? Lelaki itu juga tak bisa memasak. Lebih-lebih Clotho yang baru berusia 4 tahun. Satu-satunya harapan hanya Stellar._

" _Kita bisa menunggu Stellar."_

 _Satu jam kemudian..._

 _Shinn mengalihkan pandang ke luar pintu. Ke mana perginya Stellar? Apakah perlu waktu selama itu untuk menjemput Auel? Atau mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu di pantai. Ah, sial! Shinn menjadi kesal sendiri memikirkannya._

" _Sting, aku akan pergi menyusul mereka." Ucap Shinn yang berlari keluar._

 _Shinn berlari menyusuri pinggiran pantai untuk mencari keberadaan Stellar dan Auel yang tidak menunjukkan batang hidung. Sekitar setengah jam Shinn berlari. Kedua sahabatnya benar-benar menghilang. Masih dalam pencarian, langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat kalung kerang milik Stellar tergeletak di pasir._

 _Ia ambil kalung itu dan mengedarkan pandangan. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sebuah tebing berketinggian 8 meter. Entah mengapa ada firasat jika kedua sahabatnya berada di sana. Shinn mempercepat langkahnya menuju tebing itu dengan segera._

 _Apa yang mereka lakukan di atas tebing? Itulah yang pertama kali terbesit dalam benak Shinn. Agak aneh, sebab Auel tidak terlalu menyukai ketinggian. Apakah Stellar yang memaksanya untuk menaiki tebing?_

 _Hh, Shinn mengatur napas saat kakinya berhasil menapaki tangga buatan untuk menuju puncak tebing. Kembali di edarkannya pandangannya._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya dengan mata yang terbelalak._

 _Di sana, di tepi tebing itu, Stellar duduk meringkuk dengan tubuh yang lebam. Shinn menghampirinya._

" _Stellar!"_

 _Melihat Shinn yang berlari ke arahnya, sontak membuat Stelar menjadi panik dan menjerit._

 _Shinn pantang untuk mundur meski keberadaannya ditolak oleh Stellar._

 _Langit terlihat mendung. Dua anak muda duduk berpelukan dengan berlinangan air mata. Satu tragedi mengerikan telah terjadi pada mereka. Shinn tak dapat menahan diri saat mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada Stellar dan Auel._

 _Satu setengah jam yang lalu..._

 _Dua orang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri Stellar yang duduk istirahat di pantai. Pria itu mengajak Stellar untuk bersenang-senang. Stellar tentu menolak, namun mereka tetap memaksa, hingga Stellar berteriak. Selang beberapa menit Auel yang mendengar teriakan Stellar, datang menendang salah seorang yang menjambak rambut Stellar. Tak terima dengan tindakan Auel, dengan bengis kedua pria itu memukuli Auel hingga babak belur. Kedua anak ini pun diseret paksa menuju sebuah tebing._

 _Stellar masih meronta kuat dan meluncurkan beberapa pukulan pada pria yang begitu erat menyeretnya. Kali ini Stellar memohon pada keajaiban dunia agar menyelamatkan Auel. Dengan penuh isak tangis Stellar meminta agar kedua pria itu melepaskkan Auel. Ia rela jika harus menjadi penggantinya._

 _Menyaksikan Stellar yang memohon, tak lantas melemahkan hati kedua pria itu. Mereka bahkan menampar keras Stellar._

 _Mata Stellar terbuka lebar saat pria tua dengan rambut kuning panjang bergelombang itu melempar tubuh tak berdaya Auel ke laut. Ya, Auel yang setengah sadar itu dijatuhkan begitu saja bagai mainan yang tak layak pakai ke laut, dari ketinggian 8 meter. Setelah melakukan itu, pria bertubuh kekar dengan ikat kepala merah menghempas tubuh Stellar. Mereka mengintimidasinya, membuat pandangan Stellar berubah pada dunia. Membuat Stellar takut pada dunia._

 _Hingga akhirnya cahaya hidup gadis yang pernah ditinggalkan itu kembali meredup. Selamanya..._

 **The End...**

Er... hai, panda kembali menghiasi fgsi dengan fic ngenes. Maafkan panda... karena ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang telah dimodifikasi bir makin ngenes. Lol

Sebenarnya peran fic ini aslinya Athrun, Kira, dan Cagalli. Tapi, ada pertimbangan yang bikin panda harus menggantinya. Karena menurut panda sosok depresi yang mudah panik cocok untuk Stellar, serta Shinn yang begitu setia jagain dia disaat sulit atau senang. Dan kenapa memilih Auel? Entahlah, hanya Auel yang panda rasa cukup dekat untuk dengan Stellar :')

Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca. Maaf kalau alurnya terkesan memaksa, kecepatan, bikin bingung, ending aneh, dll...


End file.
